


Journal Entries

by Smelly_Trash_Panda



Series: JDronica Connected One-shots [4]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Minor Violence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smelly_Trash_Panda/pseuds/Smelly_Trash_Panda
Summary: JD's been keeping a journal, as per Sherry's request.Sequel to Therapy and Cuddles and Conversations Behind the Local Seven Eleven.I recommend reading those first, especially Therapy. This might not make sense if you don't.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: JDronica Connected One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Journal Entries

Sunday, October 7th

Ronnie took me to the mall today to buy a notebook, this notebook. That made me happy I guess, being with her always makes me happy.   
Any strong emotions today, uh, no, not really. Guess this is it for today then.

  
Monday, October 8th

I saw a fluffy cat on my way to school, it reminded me of Ronnie. 

  
Tuesday, October 9th

God, it never ends does it? Now that Kurt and Ram are gone, Jason and Peter decided to make themselves the new head-honchos. Fuck them, they keep picking on Ronnie and Martha.   
Oh yeah, I'm supposed to write about something happy. Ummm… a leaf fell from a tree and got stuck in my hair. Ronnie thought it was cute. 

  
Wednesday, October 10th

FUCK THEM! FUCK JASON AND PETER! HOW DARE THEY TRY TO TOUCH VERONICA LIKE THAT! She said NO! GOD ARE THEY BRAIN DEAD OR JUST COMPLETE ASSHOLES!?   
I got so pissed off that I went over to beat them up. Those bastards played dirty though and had two of their lackeys hold me from behind. Fucking pricks, my stomach is all bruised up now.   
All four of them did get detention for a week while I got to skip classes in the nurse's office for the rest of the day. It was a bittersweet victory.   
Ronnie was fussing over me for hours, it was really sweet.

  
Thursday, October 11th

Ronnie brought me some weird gel thing for my bruises, they feel a lot better now.

  
Friday, October 12th

Martha helped me with my math homework, I can see why Ronnie likes her. She's really nice and super smart. Also it's Friday which means freedom for the next two days!

  
Saturday, October 13th

Ronnie had an essay to write so I didn't go to her house today, but she promised me a date to my favorite restaurant (her treat) next Friday. I hope I can convince her to split the bill.

  
Sunday, October 14th

I went over to Ronnie's today, but when she found out I hadn't been studying for my math test she dragged me over to Martha's and started a group study session. She told me to pretend it was a "study date". I ended up enjoying it though, Martha's mom made us cookies and I actually understand quadratic equations now.  
Ronnie walked me home after letting me stay for dinner at her place. This would have been a perfect day if it weren't for my fucking dad.  
He was black out drunk when I came home and started yelling at me for the stupidest shit.   
Fuck him. Soon as I turn 18 I'm leaving. 

  
Monday, October 15th

Had my math test today, I think it went well.  
My bruises are finally healed too, so that's nice.

  
Tuesday, October 16th 

The leaves are starting to get really vibrant. Ronnie dragged me outside at lunch to look at the trees, I love how she finds even the simple things amazing.

  
Wednesday, October 17th

I rescued my Neighbor's cat from a tree. She was really grateful and told me that I was "such a kind and handsome young man".

  
Thursday, October 18th

I got my test results back today, I passed with a 72%. Ronnie and Martha were really proud of me. 

Fuck him. Fuck him and his alcohol. He's not a fucking father, he just owns the house I live in. He came home after ten and stormed around the house bellowing about "some asshole who cheated at poker". After half an hour of him stomping around and yelling I got fed up and left. Ronnie let me spend the rest of the night at her place.   
God I fucking love her so much.

  
Friday, October 19th

Ronnie and I went out to Arturo's and shared a mushroom and meatball pizza. Her parents also invited me over for the weekend. 

  
Saturday, October 20th

Ronnie and I made pancakes for breakfast, her parents were sleeping in so we had the kitchen to ourselves. We ended up having a food fight with the extra batter. Thank God her parents are heavy sleepers.   
I really like her parents, her mom is a bit clingy and her dad is a bit slow, but they're really nice. They have good hearts and love Ronnie just as much as I do.   
Ronnie says they like me too, that makes me happy.

.

.

.

Sherry looked up from the diary and over to the two teens sitting in front of her.  _ I told him to find new things everyday… Oh well, I supposed they are technically different, even if they all involve Veronica. _

She talks though the past two weeks with JD and teaches him some methods to calm himself down. When they leave she gives them a small wave.  _ Next time I'd like to figure out more about his father, he seems to be a huge source of negativity in JD's life. _

.

.

.

Sunday, October 21st

Sherry gave me lots of good advice today. And Veronica cuddled with me on her couch when we got back to her place. 

I think my life is finally starting to change for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write another oneshot about the actual therapy session in this fic. Stay tuned for that if you're enjoying my works.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> *Edit*  
> Huge thanks to Alexandra_dAutriche for catching my massive brain fart and correcting me on the dates. It now has (more) accurate dates and the proper months. 
> 
> Also, go check out their shit, it’s really good. They’ve got some really nice Jdronica fics.


End file.
